1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a crank pulley for recoil starter and more particularly to a crank pulley for recoil starter fitted to an engine crankshaft so as to meet a recoil-starter provided with a dog which moves axially or radically to an engine crankshaft when an engine is started, the crank pulley having an impact surface against the dog.
2. Prior Art
There have been various problems in conventional crank pulley for recoil starters of a type in which a dog moves axially to an engine crankshaft when an engine is started while improvement in such conventional pulleys is proposed. For example, the present inventor has developed a crank pulley for recoil starter having a flange 2 on an opening 1 thereof which is provided with an impact surface 3 of a nearly L-shaped cross section integrally formed on the flange 2 in the opposite direction to an engine by cut-and-bend pressing as shown in FIG. 1, which has been applied as Japanese Patent Kokai No. 10-281,043.
The impact surface 3 of the crank pulley should however have enough strength to rotate an engine crankshaft when the impact surface 3 contacts a dog 4 and width enough to exhibit such strength. In order to increase a width of the impact surface 3, it is inevitably necessary to increase width (or diameter) of the flange 2. Although such a crank pulley is more advantageous compared with conventional ones, a flow of cooling air to be introduced to the engine is undesirably controlled because of the increased width of the flange 2.
On the other hand, there is also used a crank pulley having holes for receiving a dog on a cylinder wall thereof as shown in FIGS. 3 and 4, in which the dog moves in the radial direction of a crankshaft.
In order to prepare a crank pulley for recoil-starter of either type in which the dog moves axially or radially to the crankshaft, it is necessary to deep draw a metal plate, which not only tends to cost additionally because of molding and working costs but causes troubles.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a crank pulley for recoil starter integrally comprising a plate body, a leg portion almost vertically stood up from the plate body, and an impact surface formed on one side of the leg portion and extended almost vertically to the plate body, said crank pulley for recoil starter being fitted to an engine crankshaft so as to meet a recoil-starter provided with a dog which moves axially or radially to an engine crankshaft when an engine is started.